24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: Legacy
:"New Day. New Hero." :— 24: Legacy promotion 24: Legacy is an hour-long serial drama series created by Manny Coto and Evan Katz for the Fox network. The series, a spin-off of 24, features a predominantly new cast of characters while utilizing the real time storytelling technique of its predecessor. 24: Legacy's first season debuted on Fox as the Super Bowl LI lead-out program on , followed by the second episode at its usual time slot on at 8/7c, and concluded on . 24: Legacy was canceled after one season on . Official synopsis The clock ticks again with 24: LEGACY, the next evolution of the Emmy Award-winning 24. From Emmy Award-winning executive producer Howard Gordon (Homeland, 24: Live Another Day), Academy Award- and Emmy Award-winning executive producer Brian Grazer (A Beautiful Mind, 24), writers and executive producers Manny Coto and Evan Katz (24, 24: Live Another Day), director and executive producer Stephen Hopkins (24) and executive producer and original series star Kiefer Sutherland, 24: Legacy chronicles an adrenaline-fueled race against the clock to stop a devastating terrorist attack on United States soil – in the same real-time format that has propelled this genre-defining series. Six months ago in Yemen, an elite squad of U.S. Army Rangers, led by Sergeant ERIC CARTER (Corey Hawkins, Straight Outta Compton), killed terrorist leader Sheik Ibrahim Bin-Khalid. In the aftermath, Bin-Khalid’s followers declared a fatwa against Carter, his squad and their families, forcing them into federal witness protection. But a recent attempt on Carter’s own life makes it clear to him that his team is now exposed. To thwart further attacks, Carter enlists REBECCA INGRAM (Miranda Otto, Homeland), who quarterbacked the raid that killed Bin-Khalid. She’s a brilliant and ambitious intelligence officer who has stepped down from her post as National Director of CTU to support her husband, SENATOR JOHN DONOVAN (Emmy and Golden Globe Award winner Jimmy Smits, NYPD Blue, The West Wing), in his campaign for President of the United States. Decades of sleepless nights and missed anniversaries landed her at the top. With the White House within their grasp, can she truly embrace a new role as First Lady? Or will her love of the action draw her back in? Together, in this fast-paced thrill ride, Carter and Ingram uncover a sophisticated terrorist network that will force them to ask: “Who can we trust?” As they battle Bin-Khalid’s devotees, they are forced to confront their own identities, families and pasts. Timeline 24: Legacy begins and ends at 12:00 p.m. Eastern Time three years after the events of 24: Live Another Day, approximately six months after the Solitary story extension, and approximately twenty-one and a half years after Day 1. According to an on-screen graphic in , the oft-referenced Bin-Khalid mission (six months prior) took place in October 2016, placing Day 10 in or around April 2017. :Unlike past seasons, Legacy is not referred to in either episode titles or official materials as "Season 10" or "Day 10" of ''24. This site uses the latter term for the sake of convenience.'' Format :See also: Day 10 antagonists Legacy can be divided into two acts: # Six months after the mission that killed Ibrahim Bin-Khalid, retired U.S. Army Ranger Eric Carter and his wife Nicole are assaulted in their home by remnants of Bin-Khalid's organization, searching for a stolen list of terrorist sleeper cells instrumental in launching a planned wave of attacks. After a narrow escape, Carter must work with agents at CTU to locate and stop the terrorists before they can activate the cells. The main antagonists of this act are Jadalla Bin-Khalid, Amira and Khasan Dudayev, Ben Grimes, and Henry Donovan. (12:00pm–8:00pm) # After the sleeper cell plot is foiled, Bin-Khalid's lieutenant Asim Naseri breaks Jadalla out of custody, revealing to him that his father is still alive. They hatch a plan to abduct ex-CTU National Director Rebecca Ingram and execute her in a live trial for her crimes, and CTU must race to stop them. The main antagonists in this act are Ibrahim Bin-Khalid, Asim Naseri, and Donald Simms. (8:00pm–12:00pm) Major subplots *Eric and Nicole Carter struggle with Eric's readjustment to civilian life and his desire to return to the danger of field work, as well as their renewed relationships with Eric's brother Isaac. *Senator John Donovan, in the midst of campaigning for , faces a damaging allegation about his campaign manager Nilaa Mizrani, and later uncovers a direct link between his father Henry and the terrorists. *Rebecca Ingram and John Donovan's marriage is placed under strain as Donovan realizes how far she will go to protect American lives. *Former CTU agent Tony Almeida, now a mercenary for hire, emerges as a major player in the hunt for Bin-Khalid's organization. *While hiding out with Isaac, Nicole unwillingly becomes involved in a power struggle within Isaac's drug ring. *High school student Amira Dudayev, secretly plotting a terrorist attack along with her brother Khasan, faces a crisis of conscience. *Donald Simms, the Director of National Intelligence, attempts to cover up his abduction of Asim Naseri's daughter, even at the expense of Rebecca Ingram's life. Cast :Main article: Legacy cast Starring * Corey Hawkins as Eric Carter (12 episodes) * Miranda Otto as Rebecca Ingram (12 episodes) * Anna Diop as Nicole Carter (11 episodes) * Teddy Sears as Keith Mullins (12 episodes) * Ashley Thomas as Isaac Carter (10 episodes) * Dan Bucatinsky as Andy Shalowitz (12 episodes) * Coral Peña as Mariana Stiles (12 episodes) * Charlie Hofheimer as Ben Grimes (6 episodes) * Sheila Vand as Nilaa Mizrani (8 episodes) * Raphael Acloque as Jadalla Bin-Khalid (10 episodes) * with Gerald McRaney as Henry Donovan (10 episodes) * and Jimmy Smits as Senator John Donovan (12 episodes) Special guest star * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (6 episodes) Guest starring * Bailey Chase as Thomas Locke (8 episodes) * Moran Atias as Sidra (6 episodes) * James Moses Black as Donald Simms (6 episodes) * Kevin Christy as David Harris (6 episodes) * Kathryn Prescott as Amira Dudayev (6 episodes) * Oded Fehr as Asim Naseri (5 episodes) * Laith Nakli as Kusuma (5 episodes) * Daniel Zacapa as Luis Diaz (5 episodes) * Zayne Emory as Drew Phelps (4 episodes) * Tiffany Hines as Aisha (4 episodes) * Themo Melikidze as Khasan Dudayev (4 episodes) * Eli Danker as Ibrahim Bin-Khalid (3 episodes) Crew :Main article: 24 production staff § 24: Legacy Episodes :''See also: Episodes § 24: Legacy Production Development , Manny Coto, Anna Diop, Coral Peña, Ashley Thomas, Evan Katz, Jimmy Smits, Corey Hawkins, Sheila Vand, and Teddy Sears]] In June 2015, Fox announced development on a follow-up series to 24: Live Another Day, focusing on a younger, "twentysomething" Jack Bauer-like lead character and an older, seasoned female agent, while still featuring Bauer in a reduced story role. Evan Katz and Manny Coto were attached as writers and executive producers. In August, it was confirmed that Kiefer Sutherland would not be returning, with the new series to focus on a new cast of characters, allowing for the possibility of appearances by past 24 characters. 24: Legacy was ordered as a pilot by Fox and officially announced by Dana Walden at the Television Critics' Association press tour in January 2016. The series, set three years after the events of Live Another Day, will follow Eric Carter, a returning military hero who finds himself caught up in a terrorist conspiracy and seeks the aid of CTU. A female former head of CTU will also figure prominently in the story. The pilot was to be directed by 24 pilot director Stephen Hopkins, with casting already underway for a "diverse" actor to play Carter. Following the production of the pilot episode, Legacy was ordered to series on , slated to air during the 2016-2017 season. The first season will run for twelve episodes. The first photo from the series was released on . It was announced on that 24: Legacy would premiere at 10/9c on Sunday, after Super Bowl LI, followed by the second episode at its usual 9/8c timeslot on . Sean Callery returned to compose the score for 24: Legacy. Jon Cassar served as executive producer and directed four of the twelve episodes. Writing The script for the 24: Legacy pilot, by Evan Katz and Manny Coto, took eight months to write, as there was great pressure to deliver a concept that could live up to the very high expectations set by the previous nine seasons. In an interview with Newsday, producer Howard Gordon talked about the conception of the show as he said: During the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con panel, the producers called the series "an expansion of the ''24 universe,” rather than a reboot of the original series. The producers revealed that they had chosen a new main character rather than Jack Bauer for the series as they felt they "had exhausted the former CTU agent’s story." Gordon commented that "The groundwork that started the series is that we all felt Jack Bauer told his story with ''Live Another Day. Kiefer read the script after it was written and saw the pilot after it was shot and loved it.”'' With a presidential election plot, the producers decided to be neutral in referencing the real-life 2016 presidential election. Evan Katz explained that "You never know who’s affiliated with what. We started writing it before it was clear who the frontrunners would be, so it’s really neutral in that way." Casting In , Corey Hawkins was cast in the lead role of Eric Carter following lengthy negotiations. Hawkins was the only actor considered for the role, after casting director Lisa Miller Katz watched his performance in Straight Outta Compton. Miranda Otto was cast as Rebecca Ingram, a female former CTU director. Anna Diop was cast as Carter's wife Nicole on . Teddy Sears was cast as CTU Director Keith Mullins on . Emmy and Golden Globe Award-winning actor Jimmy Smits was announced to be playing Senator John Donovan, Ingram's husband, on . Dan Bucatinsky, Coral Peña, and Charlie Hofheimer were announced as series regulars on . English actor and musician Ashley Thomas was cast as Eric's brother Isaac Carter on . On , it was announced that Sheila Vand would be playing Senator Donovan's campaign manager Nilaa Mizrani. Following the pilot, veteran actress Veronica Cartwright was cast and filmed scenes as Margaret Donovan, Senator Donovan's formidable and connected mother, but later left the series, her role replaced by Gerald McRaney as John's father Henry Donovan. Raphael Acloque was added in the main role of Jadalla Bin-Khalid, son of the late terrorist who has taken up his father's cause. It was disclosed that at least one character from previous 24 seasons, an unannounced "fan favorite," would appear, while others will be alluded to or shown via photographs. In October 2016, it was confirmed that Carlos Bernard would reprise his role as Tony Almeida, last seen in the 24: Solitary special feature. Jack Bauer In June 2015, Kiefer Sutherland, when asked about the future of Jack Bauer, stated: "I am not coming back to do ''24."'' Sutherland added that he always believed the concept of 24 could continue without the character and that he could always potentially return in some form. In September 2015, Sutherland seemingly ruled out any further involvement with the show, stating that he would "definitely not return in any way." In February 2016, Sutherland said regarding a possible return: "I've learned enough over the last few years to not say never. We were never going to do a season nine when we finished after the eighth season. I said we were done. So I'm going to just say we'll see." He added that the Legacy pilot script was "really cool" and that he would be the "first person to watch it." In June 2016, Howard Gordon said at the Austin ATX TV Festival that the writers had strongly considered killing Jack in the finale of 24: Live Another Day, but had been unable to bring themselves to do it. Gordon added: “I do think the character has life in him, whether it’s a movie or if he intersects with this new iteration of 24, Legacy... I sure would love to see him at some point on the show, and I don’t think he’s ruled it out, either.” Deadline reported that there were plans for a potential Jack Bauer arc in the second half of Legacy's first season should a deal with Sutherland come together. In August 2016, Sutherland stated that there were "absolutely no plans" for an appearance by Jack Bauer in the new series. Evan Katz stated that Jack will "not be talked about upfront" in the early episodes, in favor of establishing the new cast. Filming set]] Filming of the 24: Legacy pilot took place in Los Angeles in March and April 2016, with principal photography wrapping on . Filming locations included Los Angeles City Hall and the Richard Nixon Presidential Library and Museum. , and Woodley Park. Filming on the remaining episodes resumed on in Atlanta, Georgia. The production offices for Legacy were based at Atlanta Metro Studios in Union City, GA. Pre-production and location scouting began in late August. On , an open casting call was announced for various featured extras, including personnel, insurgents, high school students, Dominican patrons, and estate party guests. Promotion The first trailer for 24: Legacy, cut from the pilot episode, debuted on at the Fox Upfront presentation and was released online the same day. 24: LEGACY|date=May 16, 2016|accessdate=May 16, 2016|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOWpUB_Xdqs}} A sneak peak with interviews and new footage was released on . The second trailer, titled "The Clock Resets," debuted on Fox during the Game 1 broadcast of the 2016 World Series. 24: Legacy appeared at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con on with a panel featuring Corey Hawkins, Miranda Otto, Jimmy Smits, Howard Gordon, Manny Coto, and Evan Katz, where fans were among the first to view scenes from the pilot episode. In partnership with Samsung, Fox released The Raid, a virtual reality prequel written by Howard Gordon, on . Reception Critical reaction As of February 21, 2017, 24: Legacy has an approval rating of 58% based on 52 reviews on the review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, with an average rating of 5.45/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "''24: Legacy offers well-acted escapism, yet this spin-off also inherits many of its predecessor's flaws, and an early narrative rut signals a missed opportunity for reinvention." On Metacritic, the series has a score of 49 out of 100, based on 33 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Ratings The pilot episode of ''24: Legacy premiered as the Super Bowl LI leadout program, but was delayed to 11:00 p.m. EST due to the game running into overtime. The episode was viewed by 17.58 million people with a 6.1/22 share, the highest figure for an episode of 24 in series history. Subsequent episodes, however, fell precipitously week by week, the lowest being on , seen by 3.10 million with a 0.8/3 share. The finale saw a slight improvement with 3.42 million viewers at 0.8/3. Home video 24: Legacy – Season 1 was released on DVD and Blu-ray in Japan and the United Kingdom in and on DVD only in the United States on . At present, there are apparently no plans for a Region A Blu-ray release. Future 24: Legacy was not immediately renewed for the 2017-18 season on Fox, due in part to Corey Hawkins' touring schedule in Six Degrees of Separation conflicting with a fall premiere. Per Fox Television Group CEO Gary Newman, the series was still "very much in the mix," pending a discussion with producer Howard Gordon on the future creative direction for the show. Manny Coto said that "I'm sure Fox would have wanted the ratings to be higher, but the fan reactions have been greatly gratifying. ... I'm hopeful! I think the show is really good and I think Fox loves the show, so we'll see." On June 7, 2017, it was announced that Fox had canceled 24: Legacy, with the network intending to instead work with producers to develop a "new version." In interviews following the first season finale, Coto and Evan Katz stated that they envisioned a second season following Eric Carter as a full-time CTU agent, possibly stationed internationally, and featuring Tony Almeida in a supporting role, with a similar working relationship with Carter as he had with Rebecca Ingram. Coto indicated that he would be interested in bringing back additional 24 characters like Chloe O'Brian. Media tie-ins :Main article: 24: Legacy – Rules of Engagement 24: Legacy – Rules of Engagement, a prequel comic series set before the events of Legacy, is due for release by IDW Publishing beginning in . External links *Official site * * |''24: Legacy''}} References | lastseason=24: Live Another Day Live Another Day | nextseason= none | lastday= | nextday = none}} Category:Day 10 Category:24 Legacy Legacy Category:Featured articles